First dance
by Onesimus42
Summary: A little young C/E drabble for Crazy Mary T. Cotton candy fluffiness.


_**A little thank you fic for Crazy Mary T for all the Jim-love she shares with me. She loves young C/E fics and I love to write them. I've written about their last dance, so here is their first one.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own them, but if I did something like this would happen every show.**_

Elsie couldn't help her eyes drifting occasionally from her dance partner to the man sitting at the table off to the side nursing his half pint. He sat stiffly and alone with his hat on the table. He didn't look entirely unhappy, but he certainly didn't look like he was having the best time of his life either. She sighed to herself and turned her attention back to the dance. While she understood his frustration, it was hard to feel too much pity for him. After all, she was having to play nursemaid to a bunch of rowdy servants as well, and it wasn't as though she hadn't offered to take care of this night herself.

As her feet automatically moved through the steps, her thoughts drifted back to their _discussion_ which was just one step removed from a _disagreement_ and slightly less than two steps removed from an out and out fight. It had begun with Joseph asking if a few of the servants could go down to the dance in the village. Elsie had readily agreed that the maids could go, as long as she went along to chaperone. Mr. Carson had clenched his jaw and looked at her in frustration, asking to discuss the matter in her parlor or his pantry. Her blood still began to boil when she remembered how he had begun that conversation.

"_Mrs. Hughes, you really should have discussed this matter with me before giving your assent. Do you have any idea how difficult it will be to keep the servants in check at a village dance?"_

"_Mr. Carson, these servants are grown adults and know what is expected of them. I will of course accompany the girls to see that they don't get into any trouble, but surely the men can control themselves. If you really believe that they cannot then you should not allow them to go."_

"_I can't very well do that now. Once you've agreed to let the women go, there will be no stopping the men. Now, I realize that you are still very new to your position, but …"_

"_Mr. Carson, I have been in service for over twenty years and have spent the last fifteen as either head housemaid or housekeeper. I do know how to supervise others."_

"_Mrs. Hughes, I did not mean to imply that you did not, but you must admit that I do have more experience in a position of authority. I am simply trying to give you the benefit of my expertise."_

"_And what expertise do you have dealing with women, Mr. Carson? Since you've brought up your position of authority, let me remind you that I hold a similar position in regards to dealing with the women of the staff. If I choose to let them go to the dance and chaperone them, it needn't concern you. You may remain here. There will be no need for you to be bothered by this in any way."_

_He snorted at that, "Mrs. Hughes, I will certainly not allow the women of this staff to go to a village dance unescorted. I will be going with you."_

"_Mr. Carson, you should choose your words more carefully. You may go to the dance, and I will go to the dance, but you will not be going with me."_

She hadn't remained behind to hear any response he might have had to that but merely turned on her heel and left the room. Icicles had hung between them for the rest of the day, and she hated it. In the few months since she had become housekeeper, he had become her confidante, and she might even dare to say friend. They spoke nearly every night before retiring, briefly reviewing the events of the day. She quickly found that his sense of humor matched her own, and they had begun to linger to discuss things outside of the business of running the house and staff. If someone had told her one year ago when she was still head housemaid that Charles Carson, the stodgy butler, could make her laugh until she was breathless , she would have been sure that they were lying. Now that she looked forward to those discussions almost eagerly was a fact that she ruthlessly suppressed, even in her own mind.

By this time, she had danced with her current partner twice and was ready to sit down, even thinking that she might make her way to that little side table with the man nursing his drink. She moved away from the dance floor and felt a hand on her arm holding her back. Turning, she saw a ruddy faced gentleman, the village baker. He had danced with her earlier, and then gone off to find a drink which judging from his complexion, he had found more than one. She smiled at him and shook her head, ready to make the excuse of being tired. He gripped her arm tighter, almost painfully so, and pulled her back firmly. Before she could protest any further, a wall of grey inserted itself between her and the baker. The arm that had been gripping hers tightly was firmly removed, and the baker was sent, not completely impolitely, on his way. The wall of grey turned to face her and smiled down at her grimly.

She started to protest, "Mr. Carson, I am perfectly capable…"

He interrupted her by taking one hand in his and putting the other on her waist, "Shall we dance, Mrs. Hughes?"

She was so shocked that all she could do was put her free hand on his shoulder and allow him to lead her around the dance floor. Her astonishment was so great that they had taken one full turn around the floor before she found her voice, "Mr. Carson, why have you decided to dance?"

"You did not look as though you wanted to dance with the baker. I thought you might prefer another partner."

"Mr. Carson, I don't need you to protect me as though I am a child. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Mrs. Hughes," he began, "You have risen to the top of your profession, and I know that you are capable of taking care of practically everything by yourself. But even you must admit that sometimes things are easier when we have help," at her agreeing nod he continued, "It gives me pleasure to help you, and you have certainly made things easier for me these past few months."

She smiled at his compliment and decided to enjoy the dance. They moved silently around the dance floor with him looking warmly down into her eyes with that curious half-smile on his lips. She could feel the warmth of his hand through her dress and couldn't help wondering what that hand would feel like without bothersome dress in the way. Her cheeks flushed at the direction her mind took, and she fixed her gaze on the third button of his shirt so that he wouldn't read her wayward thoughts. Although she would have liked the dance to continue forever, it ended, and they stood on the floor for another moment, breathless, but not entirely from the exertion. She chanced a glance up to his eyes and saw that he was watching her seriously but still with that curious half-smile. Smiling up at him, she started to withdraw her hand from his, but he gripped it tighter and drew her to him. He bent toward her, and for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her. Instead he put his lips close to her ear so that only she would hear his next words, spoken hoarsely, "Elsie, believe me, I know that you are not a child."

Her eyes closed briefly before she leaned back to find his eyes again. He met her gaze steadily and then seemed to remember where they were. The spell broken, they both looked around to see who had witnessed their dance. She almost sighed in relief when she realized that no one was watching them. Balancing herself with hands on his chest, she stood on her toes so that she could whisper into his ear, "Come to my parlor tonight?"

"For tea?"

She shook her head, "So that we can help each other."

He smiled broadly and nodded, "Gladly. Shall we gather up the flock?"

Glancing at him sideways, she smiled, "I do think it's time for them all to be in bed, don't you?"

"Definitely. The sooner, the better," he agreed with a vigorous nod and moved off in search of the men.

She watched his back for a moment before turning to seek the women. He might not have come with her to the dance, but they would go home with each other, and that made all the difference between a pleasant evening and a glorious one.

_**Reviews are welcome as always. Unless you've suffocated in the fluff.**_


End file.
